What's his problem?
by Bomba.girl.32
Summary: Why is this hot guy glaring at me? And why is he shaking? What'd I do?
1. Chapter 1

I groaned. Couldn't my sister be quiet? I mean its like 3 in the morning. Sorry, I'm being rude. My name is Audrey Swan. Yes, as in Bella Swan's 13 year old sister. Anyways, I could hear Bella talking through our paper-thin walls with some guy. Ugh, sometimes she drives me crazy.

Slowly, I got up and walked to my door. I opened it quietly and walked down the hall to Bella's room. I silently stood outside her door listening to her conversation with the other guy. I opened the door and Bella jumped in her spot, managing to knock a lamp off her bedside table. Typical Bella.

When I saw the other guy, I swear my jaw hit the floor. There stood Jacob Black, shirtless. You see, I haven't seen him since he got sick for a few weeks. I swear he had grown about 5 inches. It looks like he started taking steroids because I DEFINETLY would have remembered him having a freaking eight-pack.

"Do you need something?" Bella asked glaring at me. Well, what's her problem? Then I remembered I had practically barged into her room and almost started drooling over Jacob.

"Hey Audrey" Jacob said giving me a small smile.

"I uh- I'll just go now…" I trailed off backing out of her room and walking back into mine. Well that was awkward. I looked at my alarm clock and sighed when it said 3:30. Thank God it's a weekend. I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to someone knocking very loudly on my door. I groaned waiting for Bella to answer it. When I didn't hear her get up, i stumbled down the stairs and paused to look in the mirror on the wall. My brown hair looked like I had tried to brush it with a weed wacker and my dark brown eyes had some dark circles under them. I looked down and saw that I was wearing gym shorts and an over sized t-shirt. Eh, it will have to do.

I walked to the door and threw it open. There stood three VERY attractive shirtless guys. Has christmas come early? Four hot guys in my house in under a day. Heh, thats got to be a record.

I realized that I had been checking them out and blushed. "Hi, is Jacob here?" the one in the middle asked.

I stared at him for a few seconds then answered "Uh, I'm not sure. He was with Bella last night but I don't know if he went home." For a few awkward moments we just stared at each other.

"Shoot! We didn't tell you our names. I'm Jared." The one in the middle said.

"I'm Seth!" the one on the right said cheerfully.

"Paul, introduce yourself." Jared hissed elbowing the boy on the left.

He huffed and said "I'm Pa-"

He finally looked at me and just started gaping like a fish out of water. Did i really look that bad? I looked away from him self-consciously but still felt him staring at me. When I looked back at him, I saw several emotions cross his face. Shock, love, and anger. He was glaring at me and started shaking like he was having a seizure. What was I supposed to do? I haven't studied this yet!

Jared and Seth looked at Paul in shock. Seth muttered, "Really Paul? Her sister?" while he and Jared both grabbed his arms and pulled him into the forest.

Huh. That was weird.

**Hi! I'm new to this site and i would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you think!**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Loula Lahote for reviewing! And thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this! It means a lot! I forgot to mention that this story takes place during Eclipse so that's why Jared, Paul, and Seth were at her house. Here's the next chapter! **

****I was sitting in my living room a few hours after the whole "Paul seizure" incident. That was definitely not normal. Oh well, I'm not normal either. ANyways, I heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs. Huh, I guess Jacob was here.

"Hey Jake three of your friends stopped by looking for you, but they ran into the forest after that Paul guy started having a seizure."

Jacob looked confused till realization dawned on his face and he started laughing. Bella turned to look at him. "Did he...?" she trailed of glancing at me.

"He must have. That's pretty funny actually." he said while still chuckling a little.

Bella glared at Jacob and slapped his arm. "It's not funny! She's only 13!" she exclaimed.

"Well Claire's three so..." Jacob trailed off. I think they forgot I was here. I cleared my throat startling both of them.

"What are you talking about? And how is him almost having a seizure funny?" I asked.

"Well you see, Paul-" Jacob started before being slapped by Bella.

"Nothing!" Bella yelled while glaring at Jacob

This is seriously getting weird and awkward, so... "Well, um I'm going to take a walk in the forest so... bye I guess."

They both waved goodbye while I walked out the front door. Right as the door was about to close Jacob yelled "Be careful!"

"Yes dad!" I yelled back rolling my eyes.

I forgot how big this forest is. I've been out here for a total of ten minutes and I'm already lost. Nice going Audrey. It was getting dark and I was starting to freak out because I didn't have a flash light with me. That probably would have been a good thing to bring.

While I was walking over a fallen tree branch, I started to feel that someone was watching me. I knew I shouldn't have started watching those creepy stalker shows late at night. I started to walk quicker till I heard a twig snap. Okay, now I was fully convinced that someone was following me. Slowly I pulled out my phone and turned it on to see if I could get any light. i groaned when I saw it had no signal and that it was about to die. I put it away and slowly backed into a tree. I don't remember that tree being there. Stupid tree.

I heard a big bush rustle and out walked a huge animal. At first, I thought it was a horse. Then as it got closer, I realized there was a giant grey wolf standing in front of me. I froze and slowly bent to pick up a stick. The wolf didn't seem like it wanted to hurt me but I wasn't taking any chances. I slowly waved the stick back and forth trying to get the wolves attention.

"Here wolfy wolfy. Yeah, see this stick? Go get it!" I yelled while throwing the stick. Unfortunately it hit the wolf right in the head. Oh shoot, I'm DEFINITELY dead now. I closed my eyes waiting for it to attack me. I was too young to die! I mean, I haven't even kissed anyone yet. A few minutes passed and I slowly opened my eyes to find the wolf staring at me. It sat down on the ground, started wagging it's tail, and I swear it started smiling. I slowly took a step towards it. I know I probably look really stupid, walking up to a wolf that could eat me in one bite, but I really wasn't thinking.

Slowly, I stepped closer and put my hand on it's head and started scratching its ears. It started purring. Wolves don't purr! I sat there scratching its ears for a few minutes before it froze, licked my cheek, and bounded off back into the forest. I felt my cheek where it licked me and scrunched my nose up. My cheek was all slimy. Gross.

I started walking some more till finally I saw a light. I ran towards it and realized it was my house. "Thank you God! I knew I was too young to die!" I yelled falling to my knees on the grass. I heard laughing and looked up to see Bella laughing at me and Charlie giving me a weird look. He probably thinks I'm crazy. I would think I was crazy too if I saw someone else doing this. But eh, he knows I'm weird. I'm not worried about it.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 10:30." Charlie replied looking at his watch. I should probably go to bed, since I have school tomorrow. "Alright, well good nite!" I said while walking up the stairs into my house and walking to my room. I got into my PJs, turned off the light, and climbed into bed. That night, I dreamt about huge silver wolves that like to lick people.

**Well, here's the second chapter! I hope you like it! Suggestions are welcome!**

**-Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Thera55, aqua blue sky, Embrace1another, Guest, and Loula Lahote for reviewing! And thank you to all the people who followed/favorited this! It really means a lot! Here's the next chapter! **

I was having a great dream about the grey wolf that likes to lick people, when my alarm started buzzing like crazy. I blindly reached out my arm and started trying to hit it but of course, ended up missing and knocked a picture frame off the table. I opened my eyes and saw that it was about 6:30. I bolted out of bed because school started at 7:30 and it takes me like an hour to get there. You see, there isn't really a Forks middle school, so I go to school on the rez. I clumsily threw on some clothes and stumbled down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, Charlie was waiting for me with a waffle in his hand. I sleepily nodded at him and walked with him out to his cruiser.

I must have slept on the way there because he was shaking me awake when we go to school. When I stepped out of the car and waved as he drove away, I groaned for three reasons. The first was that it was about 40 degrees and I hadn't brought a jacket. The second was that I forgot my waffle in Charlie's car. And the final reason, is because I forgot to brush my hair. If i forget to brush my hair in the morning, it looks like a bird nest. I walked into the bathroom and put my hair up into a messy bun. Right as I was walking out, the tardy bell rang, so I rushed to my locker, grabbed my books, and ran to my first class.

When I got to class, the teacher wasn't there yet thank God. "Audrey!" my friend Brady yelled waving at me from his desk. I smiled at him and sat in the seat beside him. I didn't even pay attention during the lesson, and finally the class was over. All my other classes blew by like that, until it was finally lunch time. When Brady and I walked into the cafeteria, it was packed. I forgot to mention that we share this school with the high schoolers. Oops.

While Brady and I were trying to find some place to sit, I wasn't really paying attention and bumped into someone that felt like a brick wall. I stumbled back but Brady caught me. When I looked up, there was Paul Lahote standing above me. He was brushing his shirt off and started to say "Watch where yo-" he stopped when he looked at me. Suddenly he started apologizing and asking if I was okay. I looked over at Brady and looked back at Paul. "Uh, yea-yeah I'm fine, thanks..." I trailed off staring at him. I looked at his clothes and realized he was only wearing a pair of cut offs, a light jacket, and some t-shirt. "Aren't you cold?" I asked. He looked down at his clothes and shook his head.

"Actually I'm hot." he said smirking at me. He suddenly looked at my arms and saw that Brady was still holding my arms. He suddenly growled. Wait, GROWLED? People don't growl, dogs do! He started shaking like he was having a seizure. Good lord, is this normal?

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." he ground out glaring at Brady. Brady took his arms away and slowly backed up away from me. I gave Paul a weird look. What is UP with this guy? He finally stopped shaking and started taking deep breaths. I shivered involuntarily realizing how cold I was. He noticed me shiver and immediately started asking me if I was okay and he took off his jacket and handed it to me. "Um, I'm okay Paul, real-" he cut me off by shaking his head.

"No, you need it more than I do." he smiled at me and walked away. I watched him as he walked away. There is something up that guy. I put on his jacket that was way too long for me and immediately sighed. It was so warm! I shook my head and turned to Brady. "Come on, let's go find Collin." I muttered.

Lunch was uneventful, besides Brady and Collin talking about what happened with Paul. The rest of the day flew by and finally school was over. After I was done putting my stuff in my locker, I waved goodbye to my friends and walked into the parking lot waiting for Charlie to get here. Ten minutes passed. He wasn't here. Fifteen minutes passed. He STILL wasn't here. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. He didn't answer of course. I sighed, and saw Jacob standing with some of his friends. I bet he could give me a ride home. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Jake? Could you give me a ride home pleaseeeee?" I asked giving him my best puppy dog face. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo, I can't today. But Paul can give you a ride home, can't you Paul?" he said smirking at Paul. Paul nodded his head so fast I swear he got whiplash.

"Uh thanks, see you later Jake." I waved at him and started walking away with Paul. We finally got to his truck and I got in and waited for him to start it. That was probably the most awkward car ride ever. He kept looking at me every couple seconds, not paying attention to what was on the road. Something darted across the road and I hit his arm. "Paul!"

He hit the brakes and I slammed forwards, hitting my head on the dashboard. Ow. When he saw me hit my head he started fussing over me asking me if I was okay and kept asking if I needed to go to the hospital.

"Paul! I'm fine, I don't need to go to the hospital. I just hit my head. Its okay." I exasperatedly told him. "Just keep driving."

The rest of the ride there was silent, but he still kept looking at me. Finally, we pulled up at my house. I had never been more happy to see my house, besides when I got lost in the woods last night. "Well, um thanks for the ride." I awkwardly said.

"No problem." he said smiling slightly. "Do you need a ride for tomorrow?"

"Oh uh I don't know." I said starting to feel even more awkward.

His face fell and looked like someone had kicked his puppy. "Oh, okay. Well bye." he muttered starting the car again while I got out.

When he drove away, I walked up the stairs and opened the front door. Charlie was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"You know you were supposed to pick me up today right?"

He smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry, got caught up at work. Who brought you home?"

"Paul did." He looked startled and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Paul Lahote? I don't want you hanging around him Audrey, he's nothing but bad news."

"Dad, it's not like we're actually friends. He just gave me a ride home."

He finally sighed. "Alright then. Go do your homework."

A few uneventful hours later, I finally crawled into bed. I was so tired! Right as I was about to go to sleep, I heard a wolf howl. I sighed and walked to my window to see what was up. When I looked outside, I saw that the wolf I was petting yesterday was sitting in my back yard looking at my window. I quickly closed the curtains and crawled back into bed. I'm being stalked by a wolf. Not creepy at all. That was my last thought before I finally fell asleep.

**Sorry for not updating earlier today! I'm sick with a nasty cold and was sleeping all day. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Suggestions are welcomed!**

**- Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to camierose, Emerald, teamedward215, Loula Lahote, alicatVa, and Embrace1another for reviewing! It really means a lot! I didn't really think anyone would read this but thank you all so much for reading! I love you all!**

**camierose- Thank you! And you'll see :)**

**Emerald- Thank you! :)**

**teamedward215- Thank you! :)**

**Loula Lahote- Thanks! :) I got it from my Dad it's awful... bleh. **

**alicatVA- It definitely will! And you're welcome! :)**

**Embrace1another- Thank you and I hope I do too haha! She's not going to show up until the next chapter but I'm going to post two today because this one's kind of a filler. :)**

**Also a big thank you to everyone who followed/favorited this! Now here's the next chapter!**

The week passed by uneventfully, except for when Brady had to go home sick on Tuesday. He didn't show up for the rest of the week. When I called him on Saturday, his mom said he couldn't come to the phone. Same thing happened on Sunday. I was starting to get really worried. During the next week of school, he STILL didn't show up, and Paul still kept staring at me everywhere I went. It was getting a little creepy honestly. Maybe I should get a restraining order. During that week, I spent more time with the grey wolf that sits outside every night. When I told it about Paul acting weird, I swear it started smirking.

One day at lunch, Collin and I were messing around and he accidently spilled his drink. "You're such an idiot!" I said, playfully pushing his arm. He started shaking and growled at me. Okay, do these seizure things run in the La Push guys' genes or what? "Collin, I'm just playing around. Calm down." I said cautiously. Suddenly, Jared and some guy I didn't recognize, I think his name was Embry, appeared out of nowhere and dragged him out of the cafeteria. I was getting ready to run after them when Paul grabbed my arm and held me against his chest. Whoa, this guy is HOT! By that I mean, it feels like he's 100°!

"Why are you so hot?" I blurted out. He chuckled. "Well, I am Paul Lahote." He said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. "Not like that you weirdo, it feels like you're 100°. Are you sick or something?"

He sighed, "No Audrey, I'm fine." We kind of stood there for a few awkward minutes before I finally remembered why he was holding me. "What happened to Collin? Is he gonna be okay?" I was really worried about Collin. It's not natural to start shaking like that. Paul suddenly froze. "Why, are you two together?" he spat out like it was physically painful for him to think we were. I gave him a weird look. Why does he care if we were together or not? I mean we aren't, but how is this any of his business?

"Why do you care? It's not your business anyways." He started shaking even harder, if that was possible. "Everything that you do is my business," he muttered. Who does this guy think he is? I mean, its not like he likes me, right? I'm only 13! And he's like 17!

"Okay Paul, listen here. Collin and I are not together," he gave a sigh of relief at this, but I continued talking "and how is everything I do your business? You don't own me! You don't even know me!" I exclaimed. "And let go of me!" He let go of my arms like he had been burned. "Leave me alone!" I told him walking away.

**Bleh. Not happy with this chapter at all. I'm going to upload chapter 5 today also because this one was horrible.**

**-Grace**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Bella and Edward finally make an appearance! Hope you like it!**

Collin didn't show up for the rest of the week, and neither did Brady. This is getting really annoying. So on Saturday, I decided to go to La Push to see them. The problem is, I can't drive. Since Charlie was out fishing with some of his friends, I decided to ask Bella.

When I walked up to her room and opened the door I shrieked. She was making out with her boyfriend, Edmund I think his name was. "Oh my eyes! They burn!" They quickly jumped apart and Bella blushed as red as a tomato. Edmund chuckled. "If you're done making out with Edmund" he glared at me here, so I stuck my tongue out at him, "can you please take me to La Push?" Bella sighed. "Okay first of all, his name is Edward" Whatever. "And second, why do you want to go to La Push?"

"I haven't seen Brady and Collin for a while, and I wanted to see how they were."

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Edmu-Edward said. I was starting to get mad. Who is he to tell me I can't see my friends

"Okay Edmun-Edward" I corrected quickly seeing the look on my sisters face, "I am going to see my friends, and you're not gonna stop me. Got it?" I said glaring at him in what I hoped was a scary face. Stupid Edmund or whatever his name is. Bella finally gave in. "Fine, I'll take you to see them, okay? Just stop being mean to Edward." What! He started it! I wasn't going to argue though because she was being a nice sister and taking me.

"Be careful." Edward whispered kissing Bella softly. I threw up in my mouth. Ugh, PDA. I cleared my throat and they broke apart.

"Bye Edward." My sister said dreamily. Ew. I mean yeah, he's good looking but this is just gross. I grabbed my sister's arm and pulled her out of her room and down the stairs. "I'll be in your truck!" I told her cheerfully skipping outside.

We finally got there after her lecturing me for an hour to be nicer to Edward. I tuned her out the whole time of course. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but sometimes she just annoys me sometimes. While we were driving down the road, I saw Brady, Paul, and Sam Uley's gang all hanging out by a house. I was starting to get mad. So they couldn't come to school or answer my calls, but they could hang out with some other guys? Oh heck no. "Stop the car." I ordered Bella.

"Audrey, be careful." She warned. I snorted. Like they could hurt me. "I'm going to Jake's house, and I'll be back here in an hour." I waved at her as she drove away. As I started walking up to the group, they all got silent while Brady's eyes widened. Yeah, he knows what's coming.

I pushed him in the chest. "What is your problem!" I screamed at him. He had grown about five inches and had a six-pack. Six packs don't grow over night. "You ignore my calls, you skip school, and you start taking steroids! What's wrong with you!" I screamed. When he started chuckling, that was the last straw for me. I slapped him right across the face. Ow! It feels like I just hit a brick wall! He started shaking so violently that his shape was starting to blur. He thinks he can scare me by faking a seizure, then he's an idiot.

"Audrey, get back." Sam ordered. Yeah, like he can tell me what to do. I stood my ground and Brady was still shaking. "Someone grab her!" Sam yelled. Seth grabbed my arms and pulled me back. Right as he pulled me away, Brady exploded into a huge brown wolf. Oh. My. Gosh. Am I dreaming? I looked over at Paul and suddenly he exploded into a huge grey wolf. The one that I had been petting everyday and that always sat outside my house. The one that I talked to Paul about. Oh god. I think I'm gonna pass out. And that's exactly what I did

***Gasp* Drama! Hope you liked it! Questions and suggestions are welcomed!**

**-Grace**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm thinking of renaming this story. What should I rename it? Please send in your thoughts! Also, a big thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited. It means a lot! Here's chapter 6! :)**

About 10 minutes ago, I had woken up on Sam's couch, or at least that's what I was told. So since then, I have been curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, and talking to myself. I probably look insane, but hey, what would you do if you just saw two people turn into giant wolves. Emily comes in every couple minutes to ask me if I needed anything, but I always ignore her and keep talking to myself. I heard the back door open and Paul started to yell. "Let me talk to her! She's my imprint!" What the heck is an imprint? Is it another weird wolfy thing? "Paul she needs time! She's been sitting in there rocking back and forth talking to herself!" Emily yelled back at him. Thank you Emily! I sighed, because I knew I was gonna have to talk to him sooner or later. I got up off the couch and made my way into the kitchen. Jared and Seth were holding Paul back, while Sam was standing next to Emily blocking me from view. I tapped Emily on the back and she turned around and looked surprised that I was there. "I'll talk to him." I mumbled looking at the ground.

"See? She does wan-" he started to say before I interrupted him.

"Not here. I want to talk to you alone, and you have to answer everything I ask." I told him finally looking at him. He looked really worried and sort of scared. Why would he be scared? I should be scared because he just turned into a freaking wolf and he stalks my house! I walked past them and out the kitchen door. When I didn't hear him following me I turned around. He was still standing in the kitchen and he looked sad. Wasn't he trained? I almost giggled at that thought. "Well, are you coming or not?" His eyes lit up and he quickly jogged to catch up with me.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before he finally broke it. "Where are we going?" I paused. I didn't really know where we were going. Then an idea came to me. "Come on." I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me. After about 15 more minutes of walking, we came to a huge drop. When I looked down, there was a river beneath it. On the other side was a meadow Bella told me that she had gone to with Edward. I looked for a way over and found nothing. I was about to turn around before I suddenly came up with an idea.

"Can you change into your wolf form?" I asked hoping he would say yes. He looked really confused. "Why?" I was starting to feel embarrassed because it was a stupid idea, but it was the only one I could think of. "Um I was thinking you could jump over the drop because there's no way over." I mumbled. Somehow he heard me. He looked like he was deep in thought before he finally nodded. "Give me a minute." He walked behind a tree and a few moments later came out as a wolf. He truly was a beautiful animal. He sat on his belly and I climbed on his back. I closed my eyes and buried my hands into his fur. I felt him running and then suddenly we were weightless. When I looked down, I saw us flying above the river for a split second, and then we hit the ground. I slowly climbed off his back. "You can phase back now." I muttered.

As I walked into the meadow, my breath caught in my throat. I forgot how beautiful it was. I walked through the flowers dragging my fingers over the tips of them. I found a blank spot surrounded by them and sat down. When I looked up, I saw Paul watching me. I just noticed he was only wearing some cut off jean shorts. He looked hot. My eyes widened. Where did that thought come from? I mean yeah he's attractive, but I don't like him do I? If I did, he would definitely not like me back, right?

I shook my head. "Come on." I said patting the seat next to me. He smiled and walked until he reached me and sat down. He turned to look at me, "What do you want to ask me?" There were so many questions to ask. Where do I start?

"What's imprinting?" I'm not sure why I asked that, but it was the first thing that came to mind. He froze and cautiously asked, "Where'd you hear that?"

"You said something about me being your imprint. What does it mean?" I'll be honest, I was kind of afraid to know the answer. He sighed and began to explain. "Imprinting is when you see a girl, and suddenly she's the only thing holding you to this Earth. Nothing else matters but her. You can be anything she wants: a brother, best friend, or lover," I blushed at this part, "If she rejects the imprint, which has never happened before, you lose your reason to live. If it came to the choice of her dying or yourself, you'd sacrifice yourself in a heartbeat. If something was to happen to her, you'd die." He finished glancing at me.

"So you imprinted on me?" I asked startled. He nodded his head smiling slightly. "What would happen if I wanted to be with someone else?" I asked. That wiped the smile straight off his face. "Why, do you not want to be with me?" He growled out. Whoa, bad doggy. "Paul, I'm only 13 and you're what, 17?" He nodded his head trying to calm himself down. I realized that I was practically bonded with him for life. I was starting to get mad. Most girls would throw themselves at him in a heartbeat, but just because he "Imprinted" on me did not mean I was going to lose my freedom.

"I don't know if I want to be with you, Paul. Don't get me wrong, you seem nice, but I don't really know you that well." He was starting to get mad. "Well it's not like I really wanted to be bonded with you!" He hissed glaring at me. Ow. That hurt. He seemed to realize what he said and immediately looked guilty. "Audrey I-" "Save it Paul." I muttered feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes. He suddenly started shaking. Is he always going to do this? "Audrey, there's a reason we turn into wolves. Get behind me." He growled out. Is this guy bipolar?

"What do you want?" he hissed out. Was he talking to me? When I peeked behind his back and saw the Cullen family standing there. What's wrong with him? They won't hurt anyone.

"What we want to know mutt," Rosalie started, sneering at Paul, "Is what you're doing on our territory. And who's behind your back?" Wait, mutt? Does that mean they know what he is? "It does Audrey." Edward said. I jumped. Had I said that out loud? "No actually, I can read minds." He said chuckling slightly. What does he mean he can read minds, is he crazy? "Audrey? As in Swan?" Rosalie asked startled. I slowly stepped out from behind Paul's back and waved at them.

"Hi." I said blushing slightly. "Audrey, don't." Paul warned. I turned around and glared at him. "What, are they vampires or something?" I jokingly said. When he didn't reply, I turned around slowly and saw that the Cullens weren't saying anything either. Oh God. Please tell me they aren't vampires. Edward smiled sadly, "We are Audrey, but we're not going to hurt you." He promised. Oh my gosh. The Cullens were vampires.


	7. Chapter 7

(**AN:** **When I type like** _this _**it's** **Audrey's thoughts she's sending to Edward**) Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! It means a lot!

Oh Lord. There was a vampire in my house. I've hugged a vampire. I've made a vampire mad. My sister is dating a vampire. My eyes widened. MY SISTER IS DATING A VAMPIRE. Oh my gosh, I have to warn her.

"She already knows." Edward said staring at me. I glared at him. "Would you stay out of my head?" I hissed glaring at him. He shook his head. "I can't help it." He said smirking at me. He wants to be that way? Fine. I started playing the most annoying song I could think of, which happened to be Friday by Rebecca Black. I smirked when I saw him grimace. Take that. I almost forgot why we were here till Paul cleared his throat.

"So Paul, why do you phase?" I asked coldly. I didn't mean it, but I was a little stressed. He frowned at my tone of voice, but didn't say anything about it. He was about to say something when Edward interrupted him. "He can tell you later." He said glaring at Paul. I sighed; I had enough for one day. _Can you call Bella please? I was supposed to call her an hour ago, but I forgot. _Edward looked over at me and nodded. He pulled out his phone and called Bella. They talked quietly for a few minutes until he finally hung up. "She told me to take you home, okay?" I nodded slightly. Paul started to protest until Rosalie interrupted.

"Incase you don't remember mutt, you're on our territory now." She stated coldly glaring at Paul. I turned to him and gave him a small smile. "We can talk about this later." I muttered walking away from him. _Can Rose take me home please? _Edward nodded. Rosalie was probably my favorite Cullen, _No offence Eddy. _He shook his head smiling slightly but didn't say anything. He turned to Rose. "Rosalie, Audrey wants you to take her home, okay?" She nodded enthusiastically and held out her hand. "Come on." She said smiling softly at me.

On the car ride home, Rose kept asking me how school was going and stuff like that. She really was like a second mother to me, since my real one was sort of more friend-like than mother-like. When we pulled up at home, I hugged her and got out of the car. I waved at her as she drove away. How did I never notice how cold her skin was? I shook my head and walked inside. I looked at the clock and realized it was about 8:00. Bella was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I walked over and sat next to her.

"So you know now huh?" She asked. I nodded slowly. "Where's Charlie?" He usually is waiting on the couch for me, and he wasn't this time. She smiled slightly, "he's upstairs sleeping." I nodded and went to get some movies. When I came back, she asked, "So you know about Paul imprinting on you?" That brought tears to my eyes. I still was upset that he said he wished he wasn't with me. Bella immediately noticed and asked me what happened. I told her the whole story from when she dropped me off at Sam's house, to Paul phasing, and finally to Rose taking me home. Bella was hugging me by the end wiping my tears away.

"Want to watch some chick flicks?" She asked softly. I nodded and went and grabbed a couple movies. The first one we watched was the Notebook, and by the end we were both sobbing and eating out of a Ben and Jerry's ice cream tub. While I was getting up to put the next movie, someone knocked on the door. She told me to stay there while she answered it. Instead, I went and changed into some PJs. When I came down, I heard Bella arguing with someone. I walked into the hallway to see Paul trying to get in and Bella pushing him out. I walked up to Bella and put my hand on her arm.

"Its okay." I told her. "I'll talk to him outside, okay?" She nodded and walked back into the living room. I turned to face Paul and he looked absolutely heart broken. My stomach lurched when I realized I made him feel that way. I walked past him onto the porch.

"What is it Paul?" I asked him. He looked away from me and fiddled with his fingers. "I'm not good at this okay? But I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry that you're stuck with me." He muttered the last part.

I was shocked. Had he just apologized to me? I sighed, "It's okay Paul, it's just hard learning that you don't really have a choice in who you can and can't like." I said softly. He glared at me. Oh here comes bipolar Paul. "Well I'm sorry, but I didn't really have a choice in this either you know." He hissed out. Didn't we already have this discussion? I'm getting déjà vu here.

"Paul, we already discussed this." I rolled my eyes.

He huffed. "You really don't get it, do you?" He asked. I was confused. Get what? He leaned in closer to me and whispered, "I'm crazy about you." It took me a moment to realize what he meant, and he did something I was definitely not expecting. He kissed me.

If you would have told me two days ago that my first kiss would be with Paul Lahote in the rain, I would have laughed and said you were crazy. Years later, I would look back on this and laugh, knowing that this was one of the best days of my life. But lets get back to the present.

My eyes widened. Oh gosh, Paul was kissing my right now. I didn't want to make him even madder and push him away, so I slowly raised my arms and put them on his shoulders. I might as well enjoy this, so I closed my eyes. A few seconds later, he pulled away and smiled at me. I gave him a small smile back.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but do you think we can just stay friends for now?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. He nodded. "Whatever makes you happy." I hugged him, and started walking away from him. Right as I was about to open the door, he yelled "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and waved to him as he walked back into the forest. After I walked inside, I walked up the stairs into my room. I quietly closed the door, and slid down it onto the floor and smiled. This was definitely an interesting day. I changed into my PJs, climbed into bed, and had a peaceful night sleep.

**She got her first kiss! :O Since y'all like the name, I think I'm gonna keep it!**

**-Grace**


End file.
